


Finally

by randomcanbian



Series: Challenge on Infinite Earths: Rosemary Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/randomcanbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya finally get together, after waiting four years for the other to make the first move. Jade and Vriska try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of trouble writing Homestuck characters (they're so complex! and I've read up on multiple interpretations of the characters I have trouble reconciling these) (anyway) and I cringe whenever I reread any of my written pieces, fanfiction or otherwise, so I rarely ever proofread. I apologize for the no doubt numerous mistakes I've committed in the span of this 2.5 k work.
> 
> Also, shirtless!Kanaya is a guilty pleasure of mine, so please indulge me :)))

You were supposed to go to the library to brush up on your Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. Instead, it led into you brooding over a crush, something that has been happening with increasing frequency.

You met Kanaya Maryam in a shared Herbology class in second year. By then, you’ve already met Serket, and it was a rare day when the two of you didn’t exchange scathing words. By that time as well, you knew Serket and Kanaya were close. They sat together each lesson, much like you and Jade, who was also in Hufflepuff, did. You didn’t bother talking to her at first, despite how attractive she was, because you doubted that anyone best friends with Serket wouldn’t infuriate you with every word she uttered. Fortunately, an incident occurred, wherein Serket almost knocked off your earmuffs while the class was dealing with baby mandrakes. Kanaya punched her on the right shoulder, and mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ to you. She then caught up with you after class, apologized again, and talked with you all up until the next class. You found her witty and kind and snarky and, fast forward to your sixth year, you find yourself most definitely infected with the disease called romantic attraction.

If she were some other person, you would have asked her out years ago. But, then again, if she were some other person, you wouldn’t be planning to ask her out in the first place.

God. The very thought makes your head feel light. When it comes to Kanaya, your sureness, headstrong attitude and decisiveness fly right out the window.

It shouldn’t even be this hard. You know she likes you. You can read the signs. The wayward glances, the change in breathing, the lingering touches…unless you made all that up. Kanaya could pick from any one of the literal dozens of suitors vying for her attention. Why would she pick you?

Okay, maybe you should take Jade’s advice. Stop worrying and just do it. You can practically hear her shouting these words in exasperation. Your inner Jade continues, saying that even if Kanaya wasn’t in to you like that—which is totally not true—she’s cool enough not to let it affect their friendship. So maybe you should just stop being a big baby Rose and tell her how you feel.

Okay, you most definitely would not let your inner Jade call you a big baby.

“Jade?” You call out one of your best friend’s names, as loudly as you are permitted to in the library. The aforementioned best friend sheepishly emerges from behind one of the bookshelves and takes the seat next to yours.

“Please tell me you didn’t read my mind and implanted thoughts in my brain.”

“Well I _did_ do the second part, but I didn’t need to read your mind!” she says, whispering excitedly. “You were doing that thing where you’re spacing out and sighing. You only do that when you think about Kanaya not liking you back, which is really stupid,” she ends, frowning.

“How is that stupid?” you ask, closing your eyes. “If you think about, it’s not only possible, but highly probable.”

“No!” Jade says quite loudly, earning her a few stares from fellow library users and a ‘shoosh’ from Madame Pince. She mouths ‘sorry’, then leans towards you, whispering furiously. “Do you know how frustrating it is for the rest of us, waiting for one of you to make the first move?! Really, really, frustrating! If only I could do it for—fuck.” Jade suddenly stops, spaces out, bites her lip, and jumps out of the chair. “I’m sorry Rose, I have to do something! Think about what I said okay?” She runs out of the library, Madame Pince’s glare following her.

You don’t wonder at Jade’s sudden departure. That happens every so often, and the something she needs to do involve a number of extracurricular activities, the last one being the feeding of the hippogriffs. Instead, as you stand from the table and returns the book you borrowed, you think about what Jade told you. Maybe you and Kanaya really do like each other, and that all this time you’ve been waiting for the other to make the first move.

You wonder what to do, _how_ to make the first move as your feet take you through corridors and up stairs. When you finally take notice of where your legs have lead you, you find yourself on the top of the Astronomy tower.

It’s funny. Out of all the things in Hogwarts—including the numerous imagery of witches, wizards, and wixes—it’s the Astronomy tower that reminds you most of your mother.

You’ve wondered why, and you came to realize that your observatory back home—highly reminiscent of the tower in function and form, minus the domed roof—is where you had some of your best memories of her. You vaguely remember her pointing out comets and constellations, vaguely remember the desire for knowledge grow inside you. That was way before you began your passive-aggressive battles.

No wonder why being here soothes you.

You suddenly feel cloth surrounding your arms and you begin to pull out your wand before realizing that Kanaya just placed a jacket on you.

“Oh god,” you say, closing your eyes and relaxing. “You were so quiet. I was ready to hex you.”

“I apologize. It’s cold out at this time, you know.” You open your eyes to see her softly smiling at you. She looks overwhelmingly beautiful, with her face drenched in the light of the setting sun. You can hardly breathe.

“In hindsight,” you say, as calmly as you can, “that was quite a romantic gesture, Kanaya. I’m touched.”

She takes a breath, and you wonder if you shouldn’t have said that. You worry as she looks away from you and into the distance, right where the sun meets the surface of the lake.

“About that…” she says, slowly, quietly.

She looks back to you, and before you have time to comprehend what you’re doing, you close your eyes and lean forward, giving her the softest of kisses. Your lips ghost over hers, more gentle than the lightest feather. When you open your eyes—before you look into hers—you could almost make yourself believe it was some wonderful, wonderful dream.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” you say, your voice the softest you’ve heard it.

She stays quiet, her eyes staring at you, her lips slightly parted. You feel a heavy weight forming in your heart, as your worst fears are being realized. You can almost feel yourself drowning in the moment before she gives you a soft smile.

“I think I do.”

This time, she leans towards you.

-x-

You don’t think you’ve ever been happier than you have been in the past week.

Not that you and Kanaya have been acting any different. Aside from a few more kisses in private, you haven’t done anything drastically romantic. The two of you prefer to ease your relationship in. And maybe also prolong the professed frustration of your friends waiting for you to get together. You’re sort of douchebags like that.

A surprise has been thrown at you this Friday in the form of a mysterious note at your desk, with the words ‘MEET 5PM AT THE SOUTHWEST CORNER OF THE LAKE. THE ONE NEAR THE BUSHES. ALONE.’ written on it. You know exactly where that is. You also know that it is one of the most secluded parts of lake grounds, and that if ever the author of the mysterious note was a magical mugger, if that were a thing, no one from the castle could see or hear you. Also, you’re supposed to meet with Kanaya at six at the kitchens to ask food from the elves so that the two of you could have a semi-romantic picnic up on the Astronomy tower.

Yet, you need to sate your curiosity. You are sure this will be the death of you someday. Hopefully, that someday will not be tonight. You write a note, telling Kanaya your whereabouts as of 5pm, and you give it to Jaspers, your cat, instructing him to give it to Kanaya when the clock strikes five. Jaspers nods, and licks his forepaw.

You climb up the dungeon staircase, and walk all the way to where the note wants you to be. It’s three minutes past five, the sun is almost setting, and you have yet to see a sign of—

You see a figure coming from the castle. It steadily walks towards where you are, and in a few minutes, she realizes it’s your girlfriend.

“Rose?” she asks, two meters away from you and gradually growing closer.

“It seems that you’re as clueless as I am. You didn’t write the note?” you ask, arching your eyebrow.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she says, one hand on her hip and the other holding tightly on her wand. You ready your wand as well.

You hear the rustling of leaves and you place your focus on the bushes. You squeeze your wand as someone walks out from behind them and oh it’s Jade. Someone follows right behind her and—

Ugh.

It’s Serket.

“Can someone tell me what’s happening?” Kanaya asks, impressively level.

Serket grins. “Jade and I are in cahoots! It’s getting embarrassing watching you two dance around each other! Everyone and their uncle knows how crazy you are for each other, although Fussyfangs I still have no idea what you see in Lamelonde, but whatever makes you happy I guess.”

It’s sort of sweet, but you still groan. “Jade,” you say, turning to your best friend, “please tell me you aren’t collaborating with Serket.”

“But I am Rose! She’s right—except for the Lamelonde part. But remember when that time I just stopped talking at the library? I was going to say something like ‘if only I can make the first move for you guys’ but I realized I could! And I am! With the help of Vriska of course.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Serket says, still grinning cockily. “Anyway, Harley and I are just going to cast a magic barrier around you guys until you confess your love to each other or swoon into each other’s arms or whatever the hell flighty broads do.”

You really want to swipe that grin off of her face. And maybe also get revenge on Jade for trying to directly manipulate her lovelife. You catch Kanaya’s eye and wink at her. You mouth ‘follow my lead’ and she stares at you for a moment until she realizes what you want her to do and rolls her eyes. She’s smiling though. That’s a good sign.

“You’re sure no one other than you two get to see me bare my heart, right?”

“I swear on my granpa’s taxidermied corpse Rose. I made sure.”

“Okay then.”

You sit down on the grass, and motion for Kanaya to do so as well.

“Kanaya…” you say out loud. Leaning closer so that only she could hear, “are you okay with taking off your shirt?”

“I…” she pauses, bites her lip, then finally sighs. “Just this once.”

“I love you.”

You quickly pull her shirt off, pushing her to the ground and exposing extremely lickable abs in the process. Terezi would be envious of your position. You go on top of her and in the background you can hear Jade frantically whispering ‘holy fuck this isn’t supposed to happen’ and ‘shit shit do we stop them’?

You smile as you kiss Kanaya’s lips, and with your head directly over hers, your hair hiding both your faces, you whisper, “Okay, let’s stop here before they either die from embarrassment or sexual frustration.”

Kanaya snorts.

God, you love her.

You roll off Kanaya, grinning, to see Jade staring at you in disbelief, and Serket staring at both you and Kanaya red in the face, looking like she’s trying to keep it in her pants. You grin wider. You’re going to lord this moment over her for the rest of time.

You get to your feet, and then help Kanaya get to hers. You summon her shirt before she can get it, and she narrows her eyes before you kiss her cheek. There is nothing wrong with a little more shirtless girlfriend.

You turn to Jade, just in time to see her facepalm. She slides her hand down to her mouth and looks pointedly at you. “You guys got together last week didn’t you.”

“Yes.”

“You made out because we shouldn’t have tried meddling with your lovelife.”

“Yes.”

“But you still enjoyed it.”

“Undoubtedly.”

“Ok,” Jade says, not removing the hand from her mouth. “I’m happy for you guys, honestly. But now,” she says, turning and walking towards the castle, “I have to get rid of the image of two of my closest friends with their tongues down each other’s throats. Let’s celebrate tomorrow.”

You greet her a good night, then you smirk and turn to Serket. Kanaya is still very attractively shirtless and Serket is still very amusingly red-faced. The former has her hands folded in front of her chest, and the latter has her hands in her jean pockets.

“I told you Kanaya, I’m fine!!!!!!!!”

“I meant a feelings jam for me, Vriska, since I have a girlfriend now and I need emotional support from my best friend.”

“Oh yeah! Definitely! Psssshhhht what would you do without me, Kanaya. Anyway, gotta go! Irons in the fire and shit!”

Serket turns towards the castle. She sees you and remembers that you’re still here and glares.

“If you break my best friend’s heart, Lalonde, I will tear you to pieces and feed you to the acromantulas, capiche?”

“If I do that even on accident, I’d hand you my body myself. However that works.”

Serket narrows her eyes, and pouts her mouth. “Hmmmmmmmm. Maybe you’re not _all_ bad, Lalonde. Anyway, I’m relieved that you and Fussy finally hooked up.”

You smirk. “You didn’t have to tell me. It was quite obvious.”

“Okay, wow! Fuck you Lalonde! I was even trying to be nice! Whatever, shithead.” Serket storms towards the castle.

“Goodnight, Vriska,” Kanaya shouts.

“’Night Fussy! Fuck you Lalonde!”

“You wish!” you shout back, grinning.

“Ugh!”

You feel a finger poke your side.

“Try to be nicer next time, Rose?” Kanaya asks, arching an eyebrow. “I don’t want two of my favourite girls clawing at each other’s throats.”

“Next time, maybe.” You kiss her. “Just for you.”

“Good. Also, can I have my shirt back? It’s freezing.”`

“Maybe you could use some of those core muscles to generate heat,” you say, poking her stomach. It barely has any fat on it. Even less than Dave’s. Amazing. “Good lord knows you’re hot enough.”

“That hardly makes any sense,” Kanaya says, reaching for the shirt.

“Well, that’s too bad, because I have the shirt,” you grin. “Maybe a lover could keep you warm,” you say, sliding your arms around Kanaya’s waist.

“That sounds incredibly tempting Rose, but—“ Kanaya grabs the shirt from your grip and quickly puts it on “—why can’t I have both?”

“Dammit.”

Kanaya smiles, and intertwines her fingers with yours. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
